


Relief

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: June Drabbles [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: Jaeyoon is the King of Corea who misses his husband as each day passes.
Relationships: Lee Jaeyoon/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon
Series: June Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first part of my series of June drabbles! I'm gonna backdate them to June so they don't clog up the sepgu archive hehe but if this graces anyone's eyes, I hope you enjoy this first part and the whole series! <3
> 
> The prompt for this one was 'Royalty AU' and the next is 'Space AU'!
> 
> (Omg forgot to mention that the 'Corea' thing is from The King: Eternal Monarch!!)

“What are you doing in my quarters, thief?” spit Jaeyoon as he pinned said thief to the wall. They weren’t armed as far as Jaeyoon could see, which wasn’t very far in the darkness that cast over his bedroom and in his inebriated state. The offender wasn’t holding anything, but Jaeyoon had caught them rummaging through a drawer in his desk.

The thief isn’t struggling against Jaeyoon’s hands which is strange to the king.

Jaeyoon repeats his question, “ _ What _ are you  _ doing _ here?”

A sigh of breath exhales against Jaeyoon’s face, and then the thief speaks, “I was hoping to have more time to prepare, Jaeyoon.”

_ That voice _ . The one that Jaeyoon has dreamt about for weeks, waiting for the chance to hear it whisper in his ear again and even silence it with a kiss as he often did.

Jaeyoon freezes, his fingers intermittently tightening around wrists as he takes gravity of the situation. He lets go and stumbles over to the lightswitch. He turns and takes  _ him _ in.

Sanghyuk smiles, the warm light casting a gentleness on his face. “Did you miss me, Your Highness?”

Jaeyoon runs to Sanghyuk, right into the arms of his husband who he had been missing so much. It’s cosy and warm and safe and before Jaeyoon can grasp his emotions, he’s sobbing into Sanghyuk’s shoulder. The weight of missing Sanghyuk was one he had found hard to carry, but now, the stress and the fears that his husband wouldn’t return to him are wiped away because he’s here.

He’s here and now King Jaeyoon of Corea can breathe. 

Sanghyuk strokes his hair, and whispers, “I’m here, love. I’m here.”

He is. Sanghyuk’s here, and Jaeyoon is resolved to never let his husband out of his sight ever again.


End file.
